A redundant power supply (RPS) may supply power to a device as means for increasing overall up-time for a device, using multiple power supplies to increase reliability or supplying power when the primary power supply for the device fails or otherwise can no longer deliver sufficient power to the device. The ability of the RPS to protect the device against power failures over time may depend on the reliability of power supplies that are internal to the RPS.